Natsuyasumi
by Ferchii
Summary: Ya que el verano llego Ed y Al aprovechan para escaparse del Cuartel Militar y darse unas vacaciones en Rizenbul...EdxWin... CAP5Una improvista reunion militar en...LA PLAYA!
1. Chapter 1

NATSUYASUMI

By Ferchii-Misuzu

Ohaiyo…Me da gusto presentarles mi primer fic de Full Metal Alchemist. Es un EdxWin, espero que les guste…

Declaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen sino a su gran creadora.

CAPITULO 1: Okaerinasai

Era verano y los hermanos Elric decidieron aprovechar para escaparse del cuartel militar y tener unas vacaciones en Rizenbul. Tomaron al último minuto el tren de la tarde y como era de costumbre se sentaron en el último vagón.

Durante el viaje Alphonse notó un poco de nostalgia en su hermano Edward.

Ed no podía dejar de pensar en todo por lo que había pasado junto a su hermano, después de haber intentado revivir a su madre, y su actual travesía para recuperar sus antiguos cuerpos, en especial el de su hermano Alphonse. Por una aparte, sentía nostalgia al volver a Rizenbul, pero por la otra no podía esperar por volver a ver a Winry…el por que…ni el mismo lo sabia.

-Oye hermano- hablo Al, sacando a Edward de su pensamientos.

-Si, que sucede Al?-pregunto.

-Nos quedaremos en la casa de la tía Pinako, verdad?-

-Supongo que si…después de todo ya no tenemos hogar-respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-No hables así, recuerda que la tía y Winry son como nuestra familia y siempre están esperando nuestro regreso…Además…estoy seguro que Winry estará muy feliz de volverte a ver y tu también- dijo con cierto tono burlón.

-Oye que quisiste decir con eso!- dijo Ed con cierto sonrojo.

-Vamos, no lo niegues. Ayer no parabas de hablar lo mucho que deseabas ver a Winry- dijo riendo.

-Eso no es cierto! Estas confundiendo las cosas- Ed se levanto completamente sonrojado -Es solo…que quiero que revise mi brazo mecánico…eso es todo!- luego decidió salir del compartimiento en el que viajaba con su hermano para tomar aire.

-Si claroo- dijo Al - Como tú digas hermano-

-_"Ja, como se le ocurre a Al imaginarse que me pueda gustar Winry"-pensó mientras caminaba-"Solo somos amigos y no tiene nada de malo que quiera verla. Además, que tiene ella que me pueda gustar, aparte de su bello y largo cabello rubio, su linda sonrisa, esos hermosos y cristalinos ojos azules y por supuesto que esa…esa figura…"-_pensó Ed mientras un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas de nuevo al imaginársela-KYAAAAAAA!En que demonios estoy pensando!-se regaño al él mismo sacudiendo su cabeza.

Después de un rato no se hizo esperar el anochecer al llegar a la estación de Rizenbul. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del tren algo cansados. Caminaron a casa de Winry y saludaron a algunas personas conocidas que se encontraron por el camino. Y después de algunos comentarios y enojos de Ed acerca de su falta de estatura, al fin lograron llegar a la casa de su amiga.

-Vaya, vaya que milagro verlos por aquí chicos-saludo Pinako al abrirles la puerta.

-Hola tía Pinako-saludo Al alegremente.

Pero de repente, y sin previo aviso, una llave voladora perfectamente identificada se estrelló contra la cabeza de Edward tirándolo al piso totalmente aturdido por el golpe.

-Hermano!- grito asustado el pobre Alphonse.

-Edward Elric! Más te vale que no solo hayas venido hasta aquí por que volviste a romper tu brazo!- dijo una enojada Winry apareciendo en el recibidor.

-Argh…Oye!-dijo reaccionando- Por que siempre tienes que golpearme con esa maldita llave cada vez que llego aquí Winry!-grito frotándose la cabeza-Además, no vine por eso! Mi brazo esta en perfectas condiciones, vez-dijo poniéndose de pie y mostrándole su brazo mecánico a la rubia.

-Menos mal, no sabes el trabajo que me costo arreglarlo la ultima vez-dijo aliviada.

-La verdad es que nos escapamos un rato de Ciudad Central para pasar un tiempo las vacaciones aquí-dijo Alphonse.

-Pues que alegría que hayan venido a visitarnos- dijo primero abrazando a un sonrojado Edward, luego también le dio un corto abrazo a Alphonse.

-Debió ser un largo viaje, quieren acompañarnos en la cenar-pregunto Pinako.

-Por supuesto que si, me muero de hambre-dijo Edward. Luego comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

-Yo contesto-dijo Pinako-Por favor tú sirve la cena Winry-

-Claro abuela-n.n- Siéntense chicos, ahora mismo te sirvo Ed, tu quieres algo Al?-preguntó.

-No gracias Winry, eres muy amable- (n/a: recuerden que Alphonse no necesita comer, pues aun es una armadura)

-Bueno-dijo mientras le servia los platos y vasos en la mesa- Y díganme, que han estado haciendo últimamente en Ciudad Central- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

-A pues nada en especial, más bien estamos viajando de un lado a otro-dijo Alphonse.

-Y pateando unos cuantos traseros, jeje. Nadie puede contra el gran alquimista de Acero-dijo con el ego a flor de piel, a la vez que se metía a la boca un bocado de comida.

-Mas bien el gran enano de acero- se burlo Winry XDDD

-Oye, te atreves a decir que soy tan enano que nadie me gana, por que ni siquiera pueden verme cuando peleo contra ellas!-grito Ed poniéndose de pie cara a cara frente a Winry, apoyando una mano sobre la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de la silla de Winry sin percatarse del corto espacio que ahora los separaba. Winry al darse cuenta se sonrojo y se quedo paralizada al ver los dorados ojos de Ed mirándola fijamente.

-Yo…-dijo nerviosa y después reacciono-Yo no dije eso!- desvió su cara hacia otro lado para que él no se percatara de su sonrojo-Además no es mi culpa que seas tan enano- se defendió cruzando los brazos.

-A si, pues tú eres una loca de la mecánica!-siguió Edward.

-Como me llamaste!-dijo Winry cambiando drásticamente su actitud a una de enojo sacando amenazadoramente su fiel y confiable llave.

-No peleen por favor- dijo Al tratando de calmarlos.

-Ella empezó-se quejo Ed.

-Ya hermano, no es para tanto, además no deberías pelear con Winry-

-Tsk…esta bien- dijo derrotado ante su hermano.-Se lo pasare esta vez, por que la comida esta muy buena-y volvió a sentarse.

·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>·>

Bueno aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les aya gustado…Para continuar espero sus Reviews…acepto cualquier queja, opinión y concejos.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen sino a su gran creadora.

**CAPITULO 2: Amabilidad **

El día siguiente en Rizenbul comenzó con un amanecer calido característico del verano. Ya eran aproximadamente las 9:30 de la mañana cuando Winry apenas se despertó. Un rato más tarde decidió darse una rápida ducha y luego decidió vestirse con un vestido sencillo y fresco para estar más cómoda ante el calor del día. Después bajo a desayunar encontrándose con su abuela leyendo el periódico y Al en la sala jugando con Den, el perro.

-Ah, Winry veo que ya despertaste al fin, tu desayuno esta servido- dijo Pinako sin quitar su vista del periódico.

-Gracias abuela- n.n – Hola Al- dijo sentándose en el comedor.

-Buenos días Winry- n.n Al saludo alegremente acariciando a Den-¿Qué tal descansaste?-

-Bien, aunque todos nos dormimos muy tarde por quedarnos platicando, jeje-y comenzó a comer su desayuno. Después de un agradable rato, Winry se percato que la mañana estaba demasiado tranquila tomando en cuenta la llegada de los hermanos Elric a su casa…algo faltaba…-¿Oigan de casualidad no saben donde estará Edward?- pregunto extrañada- que extraño que no este aquí contradiciendo a todo el mundo y quejándose por todo…- luego frunció el seño- No me digan que sigue dormidote- ò.o

-No, no es eso Winry, veras él…-trato de explicar Al, pero fue interrumpido por Pinako.

-Ed no esta, salio desde temprano en la mañana…Seguramente fue a visitar la tumba de su madre- ¬.¬

-Si…- o,ò dijo Alphonse –Y aunque quise acompañarlo, me dijo no, y aparte ni siquiera desayuno-

-¡Uhmm…Ed no tiene remedio! Solo le gusta hacer que la gente se preocupe por él- ù,ú chasqueó Winry molesta- Tendré que ir a buscarlo para llevarle algo de comer y así aprovecho para llevar flores a la tumba de mis padres también - dejó su desayuno a medias y se levantó.

-Pero Winry, me dijo que quería estar solo un rato- dijo Al.

-No te preocupes Alphonse, alguien tiene que ir a buscarlo, ya se tardo- ù.u

-Mmm…esta bien- dijo resignado.

-Bueno Winry, no vayas a demorar mucho, hoy habrá mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Pinako dejando a un lado el periódico y se llevo su pipa a la boca.

-Emm…entonces ¿puedo ir yo también?- n.n

-No Al, mejor tu quédate aquí acompañando a la abuela - dijo la rubia guardando en una bolsa plástica lo que quedaba de su desayuno y algo de comida para Edward.

-Uhg, esta bien Winry- dijo un poco frustrado pues deseaba ver a su hermano, pero repentinamente le pareció una buena idea que Winry y Edward estuvieran un rato a solas _-"jujuju, necesito comprobar mis sospechas"-X3 _se rió para si mismo. XD (n/a- se han dado cuenta de la malicia de este niño, que es lo que le divierte tanto? o.O-, Alphonse- No le crean, yo soy un niño bueno! T-T)

∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞

En el cementerio Ed permanecía sentado al lado de la tumba de su madre desde hace ya un buen rato, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos recordando nuevamente aquella ves en que murió su madre y el había decidido y convencido a su hermano para que ambos revivieran a su madre, sin imaginarse las terribles consecuencias que sufrieron, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Si sigues aferrado al pasado…jamás podrás vivir el futuro-Ed escucho una voz a sus espaldas, lo que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y volteo para ver a la dueña de aquella voz que pudo reconocer al instante. Ella estaba un poco alejada enfrente de la tumba de sus padres colocando sobre esta un ramillete de florecillas blancas.

-Winry…-se volteo sorprendió al escuchar a su amiga.

-Al, me contó ayer que no podías dejar de pensar en el pasado…Y recordé lo que mi abuela me dijo cuando mis padres murieron y yo estaba deprimida-dijo algo entristecida- Gracias a esa frase aprendí a superar mis tristezas-

-Es una buena frase… aunque la recuerde…no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que ocurrió-bajó la mirada.

-Ed no fue tu culpa, eran muy pequeños y aun no conocían las consecuencias-

-Pero mi maestra me lo advirtió desde antes, me dijo que estaba prohibido hacer una transmutación humana!-dijo molesto consigo mismo- Y yo no la obedecí…por mi culpa casi pierdo también a Alphonse!- apretó sus puños con coraje.

-Entiendo tu enojo Ed-se acerco a donde estaba él y se sentó a su lado- Te entiendo por que como seres humanos todos cometemos errores y lamentarte no te servirá de nada, además Alphonse aun esta con nosotros- lo hizo entrar en razón.

-...Supongo que tienes razón y tengo que seguir luchando para recuperar lo que hemos perdido- .

-¡Exacto, esa es la actitud!- n0n - Bueno ahora que ya te sientes mejor ¿Qué tal si comemos algo Ed?- le dijo con una linda sonrisa que ruborizo al chico, e hizo que también recordara que esa mañana no había comido absolutamente nada. Su estomago dio un fuerte rugido…

-Jeje…creo que mi estomago hablo por mi- ñ/n dijo rascando su cabeza.-¿Que te parece si mejor vamos a otro lugar?- se puso de pie y le dio su mano a Winry para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Ohh Ed, desde cuando has sacado tanta caballerosidad- ñ/ñ dijo sorprendida mientras aceptaba la ayuda del rubio.

-Hey, solo estoy siendo amable!- ù/ú se sonrojó nuevamente (El también se sorprendió de su propia caballerosidad XDDD!) -Además, no creo que quieras que comamos aquí, es un cementerio, al menos lo digo por respeto a los muertitos- u.û concluyó y comenzó a caminar aún tomado de la mano de Winry sin darse cuenta. La chica solo sonrió para si misma al percatarse de eso y pensó- "_Edo baka, seguramente ni siquiera te has dado cuenta"_- n/n pero prefirió no decírselo y mejor siguió disfrutando de la 'amabilidad' del rubio.

CoNtInUaRa…

∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞

NoTaS de FeRcHiI

Hyuuu. Bueno al fin el capitulo 2, se que me tardo para actualizar fics, pero digamos que soy demasiado perfeccionista y rollera, pero que le hago no puedo evitarlo XDU. Ojale les haya gustado este capitulo y les adelanto futuras discusiones entre esta pareja (nunca faltan XD) y claro futuras ideas tropicales, después de todo este fic como en titulo lo dice "Natsuyasumi", que significa vacaciones de verano, en japonés, por lo tanto debería tratarse de unas buenas vacaciones de verano XDU. Agradezco su reviews a: Yoko-chan /Edo, Jackilyn-San, Maggi, Nekito-chan y Greed.

Y espero más reviews para saber que opinan de la continuación del fic, igual si alguna ves llego a poner un error o algo que no entiendan, me avisan XDU.

Soremade Tomodachis! n0n7


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen sino a su gran creadora.

**.-NATSUYASUMI-.**

**CAPITULO 3: Una discusión sabor a leche**

Después de que salieron del cementerio, Ed y Winry pasearon un rato por el campo y luego se refugiaron del calor, y del fuerte sol de medio día, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

-Dios, hace mucho calor!- se quejo Ed quitándose la chaqueta que traía puesta quedándose solo con su camisa negra sin mangas.

-Ed la palabra verano te recuerda algo- uuU –Además como se te ocurre traer tu chaqueta con semejante clima-

-Ya lo sé- ¬¬ - Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a tenerla puesta todo el tiempo, además cuando salí en la mañana estaba fresco- contesto Ed.

-Bueno, tampoco lo desea para molestarte- ù,u

-Ya, ya, olvídalo. Mejor dime que trajiste de comer- Ed no quería empezar a discutir con su amiga como siempre. Ella coincidió con la idea y opto por mejor empezar a comer de una buena vez.

-Ah, pues veras-dijo sacando la comida de la bolsa- Traigo lo que quedo de mi desayuno, y para ti una manzana, un poco de pan tostado, un pastelillo y…-

-Pastelillo!- se le hizo agua a la boca y se lo arrebato rápidamente a Winry.

-Ed, no seas desesperado!- ò,o se quejo la chica.

-Díselo a mi estomago, no ha comido nada desde ayer- ù.ú le contesto comenzando a comerse el pastelillo- Por cierto trajiste algo de beber- dijo saboreando el pastelillo.

-Oh por supuesto que traje bebidas, algo especialmente para ti, jujuju- lo dicho por Winry más su risa malvada, le causaron un gran escalofrió a Ed, tenia un terrible presentimiento.- Ten Edward la mejor y más refresca leche de Rizenbul!- n0n abrió un frasco de leche para Ed.

-Argh, Leche! Ya sabes que la odio!- òWó se quejo molesto.-¿No hay otra cosa?- pregunto con la esperanza de no tener que tomarse su leche.

-Esto es lo único que traje-dijo la rubia- Así que, no seas infantil y bébela!-

-Estas loca si crees que tomare eso!- lòllólll –_"Si apenas su madre había podido obligarlo a tomar leche, que le hacia creer a Winry que ella también podría lograrlo"-_ pensó disgustado el chico.

-Tómatela enano! Por eso no creces!- ò.o dijo tratando de obligarlo a tomarse la leche.

-Que no quiero!- XP empezaron a forcejear entre los dos el pequeño frasco.

-Que te…la tomes!-dijo tratando de hacerle tomar a Ed la bendita leche, pero fue tanto el forcejeo que el pobre frasco voló, resbalando de las manos de ambos (ya saben por la humedad que se forma en el frasco cuando esta fría la leche) Y termino derramándose sobre los dos XDDD.

-Demonios, que asco-se levanto sacudiendo su ropa Ed al estar empapado de leche.

-No puede ser -dijo Winry también empapada- Justo el día que me pongo un vestido tu lo tienes que ensuciar con leche! Edward es tu culpa- se quejo molesta.

-Mi culpa!- se quejo indignado-Tu fuiste la que me trato de obligar a tomar eso, y aun peor ahora estoy empapado con lo que más detesto!- le respondió enojado.

-Ah, ahora resulta que la culpa la tengo yo, no? Sabes que, eres un desvergonzado Edward Elric, yo que me preocupo y me molesto en traerte algo de comer- dijo levantándose enfadada.

-Pues para tu información yo no te lo pedí!-

-Bien, pues me largo de aquí, no esperes que me vuelva a preocupar otra ves por ti y mucho menos que te vuelva a dirigir la palabra- su enfado llego a tal punto que algunas lágrimas salieran fugitivamente de sus ojos, y luego se marcho corriendo del lugar. Ya ni siquiera se molesto en golpear al Ed con su llave inglesa. (n/a- Dios 0o, como es posible que no lo haya golpeado)

-¡Como si me importara!- le grito Ed viendo a la chica alejándose del lugar. Luego él también decidió regresar a la casa, para bañarse y cambiarse. Cuando llego se encontró con su hermano esperándolo en la entrada.

-Hermano al fin regresas ¿Qué fue lo que paso¿Por que Winry regreso tan molesta¿Y por que tu también vienes empapado de leche?-owó

-¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio?- ò-ó le respondió sarcástico y con mal humor a su hermanito.

-Hermano!- ò,o

-¿Por que no mejor vas a preguntárselo a la fastidiosa de Winry?- dijo sin ganas de seguir hablando.

-Ella se encerró en su cuarto, y no me quiso decir nada-

-Pues arréglatelas como quieras, yo iré a bañarme no soporto tener esta maldita leche encima- dijo cortantemente quitándose la camisa y aventándosela a Alphonse, luego se largo al baño subiendo por las escaleras dejando solo a su hermano.

-Ugh, hermano!- òwo se quito la camisa de Ed de la cara.

-Ya déjalo Al, no sirve de nada tratar con la testarudez de Edward- ù.u

-Pero no me gusta que siempre tenga que terminar peleado con Winry- ó-o

-No es para tanto Alphonse, deja de preocuparte por esos dos, ya veras que se reconciliaran como siempre- ¬.¬ dijo sin darle mucha importancia-Mejor acompáñame a la ferretería, necesito que me ayudes a recoger unos pedidos para el taller y de paso ir al mercado a comprar algo de despensa-

-Bien…- ú-u acompaño a Pinako.

CoNtInUaRa…

∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞

NoTaS de FeRcHiI

Kyuuu…Al fin pude actualizar el fic! Una disculpa por la tardanza, ando muy atarantada por la prepa y aun peor tengo exámenes T-T! Bueno espero que les aya gustado, ejeje una discusión sabor a leche XD que buen titulo me quedo, bueno pero que no se quejen Ed y Winry que con este baño de leche les va a quedar la piel suave y tersa XDDD!

Muchas gracias por sus Reviws a: pride-chan, winiechan, Cass-chan, Nekito-chan, Maggi, Jackilyn-San. Intentare ser más rápida en las actualizaciones, aunque ahorita tengo muy pesada la escuela pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Agradezco que me manden sus comentarios y reviws acerca de este capi!

Soremade Tomodachis n-n!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4¿O tu orgullo o una buena disculpa?**

Se había hecho tarde ya y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse con un ligero tono anaranjado, que dio paso a una refrescante brisa que hacía de lado al calor que se acento durante el día. Pinako y Al seguían de compras y aun no habían regresado a la casa.

Hacia ya un buen rato que Edward se había terminado de bañar y vestir con ropa limpia. Como no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer opto por tirarse aburrido en la cama, y tal vez dormir un rato. Ya se le había pasado un poco el enojo por la discusión que tuvo con Winry a mediodía, pero en lugar de eso ahora se comenzaba a sentir mal, pues desde lo ocurrido Winry no le había hablado, tal como ella le había advertido al mediodía, y eso dejaba claro que no parecía que lo fuese a perdonar fácilmente.

-Argh, por que siempre tiene que llorar por todo-pensó en voz alta el rubio- Y solo por un tonto vestido, y luego dice que yo soy infantil- bufó. Luego se mantuvo cayado por un rato recordando todos los hechos -Mmh…aunque debo admitir que se veía muy linda hoy con es vestido- ù/u luego se estomago empezó a gruñir por comida otra ves, y recordó que no había podido comer casi nada por la discusión-Mmm…tengo hambre-se levanto y salio de su cuarto para ir a la cocina por algo para comer.

∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞

Mientras en el cuarto de Winry…

-Estupido Edward, por que siempre tienes que arruinar todo- decía la chica aun disgustada, mientras cepillaba su cabello después de haberse duchado y vestido con ropa limpia hace un rato.-…tan bien que la estábamos pasando…-termino de cepillar su cabello y luego se dirigió a su cama y se dejo caer a esta desganada y triste-A quien engaño...también fue mi culpa…- abrazo a su almohada.- ¡Ahh por que siempre estropeas todo Winry?- T,T se reprocho a si misma.

Luego de un rato de estarse reprochándose a sí misma sintió que su estomago comenzaba a reclamarle de hambre, pues resulta que ella tampoco había podido desayunar por haber ido a buscar a Edward, y para acabarla de regar, discutieron y termino encerrándose en su cuarto por el disgusto.

-Será mejor que busque algo de comer, ojala que mi abuela ya allá regresado del mandado-

Se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación silenciosamente y cuando estuvo cerca de la habitación de Ed, se pregunto si Edward ya habría regresado, seguramente seguía molesto con ella. Se dirigió a la habitación del rubio y al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, se armo con un poco de valor y decidió asomarse sigilosamente, pero al observar noto que el lugar se encontraba completamente vació…se sintió entristecida.

-"Seguro que ya no quiso volver, tal vez hasta me odia y no querrá hablarme ni volver a ver"-pensó y sollozó, se sentía muy arrepentida por la forma en que se había portado con él. Luego se dirigió a la cocina con la cabeza baja…pero al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa…Ahí estaba Ed de espalda, y parecía estar buscando entre las alacenas algo de comer sin mucha suerte.

-Edo…-dijo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible. Edward no muy seguro de haberla escuchado volteó y se sorprendió al verla, estaba a unos cuantos pasos enfrente de él, ahora estaba vestida con su ropa normal y luego vio su rostro, se percato que tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, seguramente por haber llorado.

-Que quieres- dijo Edward sin poder olvidar su orgullo, aunque se reprochaba a si mismo por su maldito orgullo.

-Que yo sepa, esta es mi casa y puedo estar donde yo quiera- dijo también con orgullo al igual que Edward.

-Pues, has lo que quieras. Solo te aviso que ya busque por todas las alacenas y no encontré nada, así que dudo que tu encuentres algo de comer-

-Eso es por que hoy mi abuela va a comprar la despensa del mes, y aun no llega- ù-u aclaro Winry cruzando sus brazos.

-Entonces que haces aquí si sabes que no hay nada- ¬.¬

-Pues con mucho gusto me voy, como si quisiera estar contigo- ù-ú dijo molesta con toda intención de marcharse.

A Edward le dio un poco de coraje que esta se fuera nuevamente molesta, por alguna razón pensó que él mismo era el que debía acabar de una ves por todas esa discusión. Así que decidió disculparse con ella y no le quedo de otra que tragarse todo su orgullo y terquedad por esa ocasión. Vio como Winry se daba la vuelta para marcharse de ahí y rápidamente la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.

-W…Winry espera- la detuvo algo nervioso de que esta ves la chica si lo golpeara con su llave inglesa y rezaba por que en ese momento no la trajera con ella.

-Que quieres, suéltame!- se quejo sin voltear aun dándole la espalda a Ed, y trató de zafar su muñeca del agarre del rubio.

-S…solo quiero pedirte perdón!...- dijo con dificultad, y en ese momento Winry dejo de forcejear para tratar de zafar su mano y se quedo quieta, no podía creerlo, quería estar segura de que lo que pasaba era verdad¿acaso realmente Edward se estaba disculpando con ella?. -…no fue mi intención estropear tu vestido, pues de verdad creo… que te veías muy linda con el- concluyo algo avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir. Pero al no obtener respuesta de la chica liberó su muñeca, se sintió un poco frustrado, pero después de todo se sentía aliviado de al menos haberse disculpado con su ¿amiga, este ultimo pensamiento divago por un momento en su mente, últimamente sentía que comenzaba a verla de una forma algo diferente, lo cual lo confundía…-_¿de verdad aun seguiría siendo solo un sentimiento de "amistad"?- _se pregunto a si mismo –_"¿No será que ella me gus…¿¡¡Pero en que demonios estoy pensando?"- _se reprocho a si mismo al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por Winry, quien se había dado la vuelta y lo abrazo, dejándolo completamente desconcertado y sonrojado ante el repentino cambio de su amiga.

-Te perdono Ed- le respondió finalmente a Ed- Yo… no debí obligarte a tomarte la leche y por mi culpa también se ensucio tu ropa, me perdonas- ó/ò se disculpo al estar arrepentida por la forma en la que se había comportado. Y por un instante ambos sintieron como el tiempo se detenía, todo se volvía silencioso…y no pudieron evitar terminar mirándose a los ojos fijamente uno al otro.

-Yo…yo te perdonó Win- correspondió el abraso cerrando sus ojos y con suavidad rodeo la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos.

-Gracias-dijo abrazándose más a él, y sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara el abrazo fue adquiriendo cierta calidez y seguridad que hacia que ninguno quisiese separarse del otro… Pero repentinamente todo aquel encanto y felicidad que se había credo se rompió, claro con la repentina llegada de Alphonse, cargando varias bolsas de supermercado, seguido por Pinako.

-Pero que…-dijo Alphonse desconcertado al verlos tan abrazados. Edward y Winry se separaron súbitamente al percatarse de la presencia de Al, pero no pudieron salvarse.

-AJA LO SABIA!- dijo orgulloso por haber tenido la razón-MIS SOSPECHAS ERAN CIERTAS. HERMANO SABIA QUE TE GUSTABA WINRY!-

- Va los niños de ahora son tan predecibles- dijo sin inmutarse llevándose su pipa a la boca. A la vez que una persecución entre Alphonse y Edward comenzaba.

-Arrruuuuuuuuuuuuuu ven acaaa!- Edward perseguía inquisitoriamente a su hermano menor.

-Ahhhhhh yo no hice nada malo!- T0T! huía de su hermano.

CoNtInUaRa…

∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞◊∞

NoTaS de FeRcHiI

Yeeeeeiiiiiiiiii n0n! Al fin mi nuevo capitulo. De verdad que me gusto este capitulo n0n!espero que a ustedes les parezca lo mismo, y pues al fin la reconciliación, que habra mas adelante?...pues sigan leyendo los siguientes capitulos y lo descubriran XDDU.

Les agradesco mucho por sus reviews a Nekito-chan, Jackilyn-San, Miko Hanyou Alchemist, cass-chan y kagome-elie11. También les agradezco a todos aquellos que leen mi fic aunque no tengan chanse de enviarme algún review. Espero sus reviws para saber que opinan de este capitulos se los agradeceria mucho…

Dewa Matta Tomodachis! n.n!


	5. Chapter 5

NATSUYASUMI

By Ferchii

_**SALE LA ESCRITORA SENTADA EN SU ESCRITORIO RODEADA DE MONTONES DE PAPELES HECHOS BOLA POR TODAS PARTES- Dios a este fic le hace falta mas diversión, juju es hora de hacer cambios drásticos!- n0n**_

**CAPITULO 5¿Quién quiere ir a Coast Beach?**

-¡La playa?- ò.ô grita Edward

-Como lo escuchaste Edo!- hablaba Hughes al otro lado del teléfono-

-Desde cuando los militares tienen reuniones en la playa?- dice no muy convencido.

-Son ordenes oficiales Edo, cada determinado tiempo hay una reunión militar extraordinaria en ese lugar-û.û –Y lo más importante de todo…es…- habla de una forma mas seria.

-¿Es?- o-o?

-ES QUE LE COMPRARE UN NUEVO BAÑADOR A MI ELYSIA-CHAN! 0!- caída del estilo anime de Edward.

-Usted nunca cambia- -.-UU

-Dijiste algo?- ò-o

-Yo, no como cree - ñonUU

-Bueno el punto es que tu también debes ir, será en la ciudad Coast Beach, tus boletos ya están reservados para esta tarde así que no faltes Edoo- n.n

-Ahgg esta bien- ù-ú

-Ah y otra ultima cosa…-dijo Hughes antes de despedirse-…Mas vale que te apures...Y TE CONSIGAS UNA NOVIAAA!-n0n Pero antes de haber terminado su frase, Ed ya había colgado el teléfono furiosamente y sonrojado. (N/Ferchii-…al parecer Hughes ya no se conforma solo con molestar a Roy con que se busque una esposa, y por eso ahora también molesta a Ed XDDDDDDDDD)

-¿Ah, Edo¿Estas ahí?...Bahh estas líneas nunca sirven bien, siempre se cortan las llamadas- ô.ó decía Hughes rascando su cabeza y colgando el teléfono.

-Ahhhh ese maldito de Hughes!-grito después de haber colgado, maldiciendo el pobre aparato telefónico.

-Oyeee, podrías colgar el teléfono con mas cuidado Edward, lo vas a romper!- lo regaño Winry. – Y también deja de maldecir-

-Tskk, esta bien, perdonn- ù.ú

-¿Quién era hermano?-pregunto Alphonse.

-Era ese molesto de Hughes, tenemos que viajar de nuevo-

-¿Viajar? Pero si hace poco que llegaron!- ò-ò se quejo Winry

-¿Y a donde se supone que viajaremos, si aun estamos de vacaciones?-pregunto Alphonse, el chico aun no se quería ir de Rizenbul.

-No se, según Hughes es una tal ciudad llamada Coast Beach, tenemos que irnos esta misma tarde para asistir a una reunión-

-Coast Beach?- dijo Alphonse algo dudoso.

-¡Oh dios mío dijiste Coast Beach!-dijo ilusionada Winry

-Si, por que?- afirmo Edward

-¿Acaso la conoces Winry?- pregunto Al

-Que si la conozco…Que acaso no saben! Es la playa más popular de este año! Y lo mejor de todo! HABRA UN CONVENCION DE AUTOMAILS Y HERRAMIENTAS MECANICAS ESTA SEMANA!- U - QUIERO IR!QUIERO IR! POR FAVOR! DEJENME IR CON USTEDES! ANDALE ED, SIII!- X3 decía la chica emocionada brincando por toda la sala.

-Que te hace creer que te dejare ir con nosotros- ù,ú

-Vamos hermano no seas cruel, además hace mucho que no vamos juntos a la playa- :D apoyó a la rubia.

-Si claro, pero quien es el que tiene que pagar luego el pasaje, hospedaje, comidas y todas esas chatarras que le gusta comprar a Winry!-

-EDOOO- lo tomo por la camisa furiosa, mirándolo con ojos asesinos y su llave inglesa a la mano-SI APRESIAS TU VIDA, MAS TE VALE QUE ME DEJES IR CON USTEDES Y LLEVARME A ESA CONVENCION O SUFRIRAS UNA CRUEL, LENTA Y DOLOROSA MUERTEEE!- (Mujajajajajaja XDDD, lo siento no pude evitar usar mi risa malvada)

-Y-y-y-yo- lllollOl –"_Oh por Dios va a matarme de verdad!"-_ pensó aterrado el joven alquimista.

-¡Tra-tranquilízate Winry!- Oo! el Elric menor trato de calmar a Winry aterrado de lo que le pudiese llegar a hacer a Ed- Te dejaremos ir con nosotros pero no le hagas daño a mi hermano!- ToT

-Esta bien, es un trato- n0n! Soltó a Edward como si nada- Gracias chicos iré a hacer mi equipaje!- nOn! Se dirigió a su habitación feliz y emocionada.

-Las mujeres… me dan…miedo- llolol dijo Edward aun trastornado.

-Lo sé hermano…- ;---;- Nunca creí que llegaría a tenerle tanto miedo a Winry- T-T

∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞

Más tarde, después de empacar y prepararse para salir a la estación…

-Bien chicos ya estoy lista!- dijo Winry bajando por las escaleras con una pequeña maleta-

-Vaya, para ser mujer, debo admitir que llevas muy poco equipaje-dijo Edward extrañado.

-Pues si…lo demás lo pienso comprar cuando lleguemos- n.n

-Aprovechada- ¬¬

-Decías algo- volvió a mirarlo con mirada asesina.

-Nooo…no como crees!- ñ-ñUUU (ToT)

-Menos mal- n-n!

-Tía Pinako ya nos vamos-dijo Al

-Ah, bueno que les vaya bien!- dijo fumando su pipa.

-No vendrás?-pregunto Al

-No, tengo que cuidar la casa y a Den, además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-

-En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos ya o perderemos el tren-dijo Ed

-Bueno, entonces adiós abuela, te voy a extrañar- se despidió Winry.

-Yo también a ti querida. Y ustedes…-señalo a los dos hermanos-… más les vale que cuiden bien de Winry o se las verán con migo, en especial tu Edward-

-Que? y por que yo!- dijo molesto

-Por que tu eres el mayor, aunque no lo parezca-¬¬-Además, me preocupa como te le quedas viendo a mi nieta desde que llegaste aquí, no creas que no me doy cuenta- u-ú

-Es verdad tía Pinako, yo también me eh dado cuenta de lo mismo- nwn dijo Al inocentemente.

-Arrrrrruuuu!-

-¿Quéeee? yo solo decía- ;-;?

∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞◦∞

CoNtInuArA…

NoTaS de FeRcHiI

Ohaiyoo a todos los lectores de Natsuyasumi X3…Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pues aparte de la escuela luego se me fue la inspiración, le a agradezco a Claudio-kun por tener el gusto de conocerlo y darme nuevamente la chispa y ganas de escribir…VIVA FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! XDDDDD

Espero que este capitulo les allá gustado, por que a partir de aquí le daré un pequeño giro a la historia ahora en la Playa n0n! Tengo muchas ideas para continuar y la intención de incluir algunas parejas más, aparte de Winry y Ed, jujuju esto se pondrá bueno…

Reviws onegaiiiii…quiero saber que les pareció el capi y si tienen alguna duda, queja o idea que quieran comentar X3!

Gracias también por sus reviws a: Cass-chan, Nekito-chan, kagome-elie11, Neko-O, y tambien a quienes siempre estan al pendiente de este fic Arigattooo tomodachis TuT!

Matta ne n-n!


End file.
